Malbork/Marienburg
City: Malbork (Marienburg) Name: Marcin Korona (Martin Krone earlier) Birthday: 14th September - Siegfried von Feuchtwangen, Grand Master of the Teutonic Order moved the centre of power to the Malbork. As a birth year we can take 1286 when Malbork (Marienburg in these times) got city rights. Human age: '''18 years old '''Apperance: Let's start with a fact that Marcin isn't very tall as he is only 172 cm and he would like to be taller but for sure he's slim. Considering his warrior past he has a well build body and sure can be said to have nice muscles. Being German (yes, he is German because he was created by German Teutonic Order) the boy has a blonde hair, which were brighter at the beginning, now they darkened a little. He also has a green eyes to fit a German stereotype. Light skin with only few moles on its, in summer it's darkening a little with a suntan. He has a lot of scars on his body which he got in different parts of his life. In his past Marcin was wearing outfit of Teutonic Knights, now he prefers baggy clothes. Most of time he wears T-shirts in light colours, he loves orange and yellow clothes. He all the time wears jeans and pretty often puts on a brown-orange jacket. Marcin tries to wear comfortably but at the same time he is trying to neatly represent his city worthily and welcome tourists which are in his city for almost half of a year. Personality: On the surface the man (boy?) is a smiling jester but it's only false impression. Sure, he is happy and friendly but it doesn't mean he will be nice for everyone and treat them like friends. Many years of wars, fights and suffering gave him tough character. At the begining he was a strong knight, fighting in the name of God. He didn't have a mercy for his opponents and under the leadership of the Teutonic Order he was invading pagans, evangelizing them and conquering their lands. Voluntarily or with strength. Marcin was doing everything the Grand Master told him to do, not thinking if it's good or bad or if he was breaking rules. Later he was a little lost when he realized that Teutonic Knight aren't that equitable as he tought at the begining. He could see not everything was doing in a name of God but even to fulfil they own needs. Probably that's why now he isn't very religious and looks at it from a distance. He believes in a God and respect him but it doesn't mean he will go to the church every Sunday. He was angry that because of some stupid treaty the Teutonic Order had to give him away to Poland, with a pain in his heart he was watching how the Teutonic Order was slowly disappearing. Luckily Gilbert didn't disappear. Belonging to Poland Marcin had to learn Polish but he never forgot about German and he still can use it. He had different feelings when during partition of Poland he returned to Prussia. He was happy because of their meeting but they both were totally different people and Marcin had to get used to new Gilbert. For Marcin his castle of the Teutonic Knights is amazing souvenir from old days and he was very hurt when it was destroyed few times. He was doing everything to rebuild it every time. Even now he is doing many renovations when some part of it is in a worse condition. Marcin's city isn't powerful and strong fortress anymore but it's still very well known in the whole world. Well, castle of the Teutonic Knights is on a UNESCO list and Marcin is very proud of it. He loves when tourists come to his city, he is very friendly for them. The big amount of hotels is there for some reason. He is very strong and he can punch someone if they will make him angry. Marcin prefers to keep nerves but it's not always possible. When he's mad he tries to isolate from others and calm down, fight is the last thing he wants. He likes to listen Medieval music, it remind him of old times. While walking around the castle of the Order of Teutonic Knights and havind headphones he reminds himself the old times. Hobby: '''Marcin loves to walk around his castle and thinking about old times. He listen to medieval music. He also is very interested in history, you can easily find him sitting somewhere in library and reading historical books. '''Relations: Order of Teutonic Knights - he is like a father to Marcin. Maybe not very good, but still a father. Thanks to him Marcin exist on this world and he will be grateful for it to the end of his life. He respect him and he is the most important person in Marcin life. He understand that Teutonic Knight had to give him away to Poland because of some treaty. In current days he doesn't have too much of contact with Order of Teutonic Knight who is now just a normal order, without knight’s right. Prussia - Gilbert is like a brother for Marcin. A little older, Gilbert is for Marcin someone admirable. He really likes Prussia and they're in a good terms, Marcin really thinks the man is awesome. They were fighting together in a past days. Marcin is sad they aren't together anymore and at the same time he is happy that Gilbert didn't disappear even though now they're pretty far away from each other. Poland - Marcin doesn’t like this guy. Just because. He destroyed his beautiful castle and even repairing it didn't change Marcin’s feels about this guy. He couldn't agree with (bez a) fact that he now belongs to Feliks for a long time. Well, at least he can get some money from Poland to renovate the castle and make his city more beautiful. He is malicious to Feliks sometimes *because it's very funny to pin on someone’s back a note "kick me"* Lithuania - similar situation as with a Poland. Well, all in all the Lithuania and Poland kings together took his castle. In current days he doesn’t have anything against this guy and he can talk with him from time to time. Germany - Malbork's citizens wanted to belong to Germany at the beginning, that's why in 1920 it was connected to German province instead of connecting with Poland. Ludwig is Gilbert's brother and Marcin respect him. Warsaw - Marcin has different feelings for him. He doesn't like that after a World War II bricks from his beautiful old city were taken away to rebuild the capital. Because of that now there aren't too many old buildings and Marcin has a big sentiment for old times. He tries to be nice to Warsaw but when he gets annoyed he will remind the past. Gdańsk - same situation as with Warsaw. Russia - Marcin really hates this man because he destroyed almost the whole castle during attack of Red Army. He is staying away from Ivan but if he was strong enough he would kick his ass. Twin cities (Nordhorn and Monheim am Rhein in Germany , Trakai in Lithuania, Sölvesborg in Sweden, Margny-lès-Compiègne in France, Larvik in Norway) - he is happy they wanted to make a special bond with him and that they all exchange with cultural information. He really likes them and they're always welcome in his city, they can come whenever they want to. Interesting facts: About Marcin: * Marcin can speak Polish and German * Marcin loves beer * He cheers on German teams About Malbork: * The castle is a classic example of a medieval fortress and, on its completion in 1406, was the world's largest brick castle. UNESCO designated the "Castle of the Teutonic Order in Malbork" and the Malbork Castle Museum a World Heritage Site in December 1997. It is one of two World Heritage Sites in the region with origins in the Teutonic Order. Malbork Castle is also one of Poland's official national Historic Monuments, as designated September 16, 1994. Its listing is maintained by the National Heritage Board of Poland. * First vestige of colonization in a place where Malbork is now are dated on Neolithic era * There are 11 districts in Malbork: Czwartaki, Kałdowo, Międzytorze, Nowa Wieś, Piaski, Piaski II, Południe, Rakowiec, Stare Miasto, Śródmieście, Wielbark * In 1309 Malbork became a capital of the whole Order of Teutonic Knights